Love Rollercoaster
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: UA, yaoi, lemon. Shaka e Ikki se conhecem pelo MSN e acabam se apaixonando. Fluffy, bem light.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Rollercoaster**

**Capitulo 1 – Montanha-russa**

Então depois de todo esse tempo, aqui estou eu, sentado na minha mesa, sozinho, escrevendo o que me vem à mente, só para dizer que eu o amo e pedir seu perdão. É, eu sabia que ia terminar assim. Estava errado desde o início. Mas deixe-me contar tudo, desde o começo.

Era sábado, estava um frio gostoso, vontade de nunca sair debaixo do edredom. Mesmo assim eu levantei. Vesti-me logo com as roupas mais quentes e bebi uma xícara de chocolate fumegante. O dia estava começando muito bem. Mas eu não fazia idéia do que me esperava. É aí que começa minha história.

Meu nome é Shaka, eu tenho vinte anos. Sou formado em Ciências Biológicas e agora estou fazendo Mestrado, com a pretensão de fazer Doutorado em Genética. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega eu vou levando a vida. Trabalho, moro sozinho e sou um viciado em computador. Talvez esse fosse o meu maior mal.

Naquele sábado eu acordara mais bem disposto. Sentei na frente do computador com o intuito de terminar um trabalho, enquanto isso conversava com alguns amigos dos tempos de faculdade. Foi assim que uma pessoa entrou na minha lista no MSN. Ele tinha um nick engraçado... E se dizia conhecido de um amigo meu. Ele estava procurando alguém que lhe ajudasse em um trabalho de biologia. Ninguém melhor que eu para isso.

Foi assim que nos conhecemos. Ele, um garoto que precisava apenas de uma forcinha em um trabalho. Eu, um aluno de mestrado, procurando nada mais que seguir minha vidinha chata.

Fênix: Vc é Shaka?

Shaka: Eu mesmo.

Fênix: Um amigo meu passou seu MSN, ele me disse que você faz Biologia...

Shaka: Na verdade sou formado...

Fênix: Espero não ocupar mt seu tempo, mas realmente preciso de ajuda...

Shaka: Sem problemas... Eu tenho tempo livre.

Fênix: Então, você faz o que?

Shaka: Trabalho em um laboratório e faço Mestrado.

Fênix: Nossa... Mas meu amigo disse que você tinha só vinte anos.

Shaka: E tenho! Sou um pouco precoce, entrei na faculdade com dezesseis anos. Mas diga... Qual o seu nome?

Fênix: Desculpe... É Ikki.

Shaka: Ikki, q faculdade vc faz?

Fênix: Na verdade ainda estou na escola, segundo ano do ensino médio.

Shaka: Ahn... Legal.

Bom, foi assim que nos conhecemos. Ele tinha dezesseis e eu vinte. Mas ele parecia mais adulto que eu às vezes. Depois dessa conversa marcamos um encontro. Eu deveria ajudá-lo com um trabalho de biologia para a escola... Mas não foi só isso que fiz por ele.

Na quarta-feira seguinte àquele sábado nos encontramos na minha casa. Eu pensava em um menino pequeno, magricela de dezesseis anos, mas o que entrou na minha sala foi um rapaz de cabelos escuros e curtos, de pele morena e musculoso. Nada a ver com a imagem que eu fazia de um garoto.

– Você é Ikki? – Eu perguntei sorrindo. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Provavelmente eu também não era o que ele imaginava.

Eu fiz com que ele sentasse-se à mesa e começamos o trabalho. Era apenas uma dissertação, nada de complexo, mas para alguém que odiava "tudo que não tinha cálculo" era o cúmulo da chatice. Bem, eu fui bastante paciente e ensinei tudo o que sabia a ele, mas quem deveria redigir era ele.

No fim daquele dia eu estava balançado com aquele menino. Ele era engraçado, tinha a voz mais grossa que a minha... Um olhar predador e aquela ingenuidade que só se tem uma vez na vida. Eu fiquei encantado... Ele era tudo que eu nunca seria e muito bonito também.

Ele falava sobre tudo, sempre sorrindo para mim, um pouco nervoso no início, mas depois mais solto. Acabamos lanchando juntos e quando vimos estava tarde. Eu o levei de carro para casa, mas minha atenção nunca estava no trânsito, mas sim nele.

– Por Zeus! Nunca mais ando de carro com você! – Ele brincou. Nos conhecíamos há poucas horas, mas já tínhamos essa intimidade.

– Eu dirijo bem, você quem tira minha atenção, moleque! – Eu retruquei rindo e ele me devolveu o sorriso na mesma intensidade. Rapidamente desviou o olhar e colocou a mochila nos ombros.

– Obrigado pela paciência e pela carona, Shaka.

– Foi um prazer, garoto... Apareça lá em casa quando precisar. – Eu sorri mais uma vez, quebrando o clima frio.

– Certo. Mas não me chame de garoto... Eu não sou criança... – Aquilo de um certo modo me fez parar e olhar pra ele de outra forma. Ele não era um garoto, era um homem... E certamente parecia mais com um do que eu, apesar da diferença de idade.

– Claro... Garoto. – Mas era legal implicar com ele, então eu pisquei um olho e entrei novamente no carro.

Esse menino tinha um poder imenso de me tirar o chão, de fazer meu coração pular em meu peito. Eu não sabia o que ele tinha, mas sabia que tudo nele me hipnotizava e eu precisava ter ele pra mim. Não era certo, eu era muito mais velho, mas eu o queria... Eu precisava dele.

**oOoOo**

Os dias se passaram. Com o tempo eu e Ikki ficávamos mais amigos. Sempre nos encontrávamos no MSN e às vezes a gente conversava até o amanhecer. E cada vez mais eu o queria para mim, cada vez mais eu gostava de conversar com ele e precisava vê-lo de novo.

O trabalho dele foi um sucesso na escola, por isso marcamos de ele voltar na minha casa em uma sexta-feira. Era apenas uma desculpa minha para vê-lo, mas colou muito bem e minha consciência ficou tranqüila.

Ele chegou a minha casa de tarde, me mostrou o trabalho, me contou sobre os elogios da professora e sobre algumas fofocas que rolavam no colégio. Eu contei algumas histórias sobre a minha antiga faculdade, sobre como ia meu mestrado, o que eu fazia no trabalho e quando vimos estávamos no meu quarto em frente ao abençoado ou amaldiçoado computador.

Meu karma maior! Aquele computador falava por si só, minha vida estava lá. Meus temores, minhas alegrias, minhas virtudes e até mesmo defeitos. Era fácil me descobrir pelo meu computador. E então era prato cheio para que Ikki tirasse sarro de mim. Principalmente depois de ter visto algumas fotos comprometedoras que alguém sempre tira da gente.

A cada segundo eu queria desligar aquela máquina e jogá-lo na minha cama, mas não poderia, ele era só uma criança. Uma criança muito interessante, eu diria, mas ainda assim novo demais.

E esse moleque novo demais teve a coragem de abrir uma pasta de fotos antigas, de uma festa da faculdade na praia. Quando eu vi era tarde demais, tentei fechar a pasta, mas ele já via minhas fotos de quando eu era ridiculamente criança e tinha cara de menina e acabou que eu passei o braço por cima dele, fazendo nossos rostos quase se tocarem.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meus lábios. Aqueles olhos azuis escuros brilharem quando encontraram os meus. Eu engoli em seco, quase não resisti à tentação de tomar aquela boca vermelhinha em um beijo. Afastei-me bruscamente ao ver que ele também queria me beijar.

Aquilo fora um choque. Eu me levantei apressado dizendo que precisava beber água. Ele não disse nada e eu nem esperei por algo, apenas saí do quarto até a cozinha, respirando pesadamente pelo susto. Só me passava pela cabeça a idéia de que eu estava louco por agarrar ele. E ele era só um garotinho de dezesseis anos...

"Shaka seu pervertido!" Eu pensava, enquanto tentava beber água sem derrubar nada. "Ele é só um menino e você fica tendo essas idéias pervertidas com ele..." Eu me julgava um tarado sem noção e o que eu não via era que nossa diferença de idade era só de quatro anos.

Naquela tarde eu não o levei em casa. Ele voltou sozinho, enquanto eu tentava não pensar nele. Mas quem eu quero enganar? Eu gostava dele, não iria esquecer tão fácil assim... E ainda por cima meu corpo me desobedecia armando um complô contra mim, junto com minha mente.

Depois desse dia passamos alguns sem nos falarmos. Eu tentei até esquecê-lo de alguma forma, ficando com outras pessoas, mas eu sempre me pegava pensando nele. Então numa tarde eu estava com um "amigo", Aioria, em casa e o computador estava ligado. Eu vi que Ikki me mandava mensagens, mas não respondi, afinal eu estava... Ocupado.

Mas aquele moleque ligou pra minha casa. Sim, ele ligou bem na hora errada e eu atendi o telefone. Aioria tentou não me deixar atender, mas eu, ofegante, já falava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Pior foi sentir que aquele estúpido não parou de me provocar, mesmo eu estando falando ao telefone.

– Hum... Pare... – Eu tentei falar baixo, abafando gemidos. Mas Ikki ouviu.

– Quem tá aí? Shaka, o que está acontecendo? – Ele percebeu tudo, principalmente quando não obteve resposta alguma. – A gente se fala depois... – Ele sussurrou antes de desligar.

Eu taquei o telefone longe e afastei Aioria. Sentei-me na cama pensando nas milhões de idiotices que eu tinha feito pra afastar aquele menino de mim. Ele agora devia estar pensando que naquele dia eu estava só brincando com ele e provavelmente me achando meio... Puto! A quem eu queria enganar?

– Desculpe, Aioria... – Eu me levantei e vesti minha roupa, ignorando minha excitação ainda maior por causa da voz de Ikki no telefone.

– O que foi, Shaka? Quem era? – Eu o encarei e desviei o olhar. Aioria se parecia com Ikki, mas aparentava ser mais velho e o era. Por que então eu não ficava com ele?

– Nada... Era... Um amigo...

– Hum... Aquele que você gosta?

– O quê? – Eu me assustei com a pergunta e voltei meu olhar para ele.

– Shaka, você não engana nem a uma porta. Está apaixonado por ele, não está? E por que não ficam juntos?

– Acha que é simples? E se ele não gostar de... Homem?

– Você já perguntou?

– Não! – "Não é algo que você saia perguntando por aí, oras!" Eu pensei comigo... – E além do mais... E ele tem só dezesseis anos! – Eu me sentei na cama com as mãos no rosto, estava querendo sentar e chorar.

– Não sabia que você era meio... Pedófilo! – Aquele safado ainda ria?

– Aioria!

– Desculpe... – Ele riu e sentou-se ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros. – Deixa de bobagem... São apenas quatro anos... Meu irmão namora o Shura e eles têm uma diferença de quatro anos... – Eu o encarei perplexo, era muito diferente. Shura era Shura e Aioros era Aioros...

– Não dá pra comparar!

– É claro que dá! Se você gosta desse garoto não faz diferença alguma a idade que ele tenha. Ele é virgem? – Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e me afastei um pouco.

– Como é?

– Ah... Você sabe... Nessa idade dele... De repente...

– Aioria! Depois eu quem sou pedófilo!

– Você também não sabe, né? – Eu neguei com a cabeça, confirmando que ele estava certo. Mas Ikki não tinha cara de ser virgem, ou tinha? – Bom de qualquer forma se você gosta dele...

– É você está certo... Mas faça um favor... Vista as roupas!

**oOoOo**

Aioria era um bom amigo, a gente sempre se dava muito bem. Mas ele tinha o dom de falar as coisas mais pervertidas na hora mais errada. E o pior era que ele sempre sabia que estava certo.

Mas depois da minha gafe eu precisava me redimir com Ikki, por isso no dia seguinte eu o busquei na escola. Quando ele me viu fez aquela cara de "não estou nem aí pra você" e veio até mim. Eu disse que precisava conversar com ele, então o levaria a minha casa.

Ele tentou contestar, mas eu fiz pé firme e o levei quase arrastado ao meu apartamento. De novo era um dia frio, mas eu parecia estar sentindo um calor incomum. Ele me fazia sentir-me assim... Quente.

Almoçamos calados e assim que eu o vi virar o rosto mal humoradamente resolvi iniciar uma conversinha...

– Sabe por que te trouxe pra cá?

– Pra conversar?

– Sim... – Eu apoiei o cotovelo na mesa e o encarei. – Sobre?

– Por que não fala logo e me deixa ir?

– Que mau humor! – Eu exclamei irritado. – Está com ciúmes?

– Ciúmes? De que? – Sua voz aumentava de volume e ele estava ficando nervoso.

– Porque ontem quando você me ligou eu estava com outra pessoa... – Eu sorri sarcástico e ele virou a cara.

– Não me importo... Você pode ter quantas quiser... Não faz diferença pra mim. – Eu poderia provar o contrário.

– Não quer saber quem era e o porque de estar aqui?

– Eu já disse, não me interessa quem você traz pra cá, nem o que vocês fazem... Mas eu posso fazer uma boa idéia. – Ele ficava tão fofo assim nervoso.

– Hum... Não precisa ficar nervoso, garoto... Olha, me desculpe... Talvez eu não devesse ter atendido ao telefone naquele momento...

– Não me importa...

– É claro que você se importa! Olha, Ikki... Essa pessoa que estava aqui... A gente não tem nada um com o outro... E...

– Tudo bem Shaka... Não precisa me explicar porque ela estava aqui... – Eu queria esganar ele por ser tão lerdo! Como podia não perceber que eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado?

– Ela?

– Não era ela? – Ele me olhou confuso e eu ri, encostando-me ao espaldar da cadeira.

– Não... Era ele. Aioria, um amigo meu da faculdade. Ele veio aqui ontem... E seus pensamentos estão certos, na hora que você ligou eu estava realmente transando com ele... Mas eu queria estar com outra pessoa. – Ele arregalou os olhos como se eu tivesse dito um absurdo... Bem, pra um menino de dezesseis anos talvez fosse, mas pra mim era normal.

– Desculpe, se eu soubesse não teria ligado... Mas... É...

– Está tudo bem. – Eu aproximei meu rosto ao dele, queria beijar aqueles lábios agora. – Por que me ligou ontem?

– Você não respondia no MSN, mas eu sabia que você estava em casa... E... Eu... Eu não sei... Eu de certo modo sabia que você devia estar ocupado e...

– Queria atrapalhar? – Ele me olhou com espanto, mas só podia ser... Ele estava com ciúmes, mesmo sem saber o que eu fazia. – Você conseguiu, eu não terminei o que fazia e ele foi embora... Sabe por quê?

– Não...

– Porque eu não gosto dele... Eu queria estar com outra pessoa...

– Quem?

– Você. – Aquela boca vermelhinha tremeu levemente e eu não contive minha vontade de cobrir seus lábios com os meus.

**Continua...**


	2. Inconveniências

**Capitulo 2 - Inconveniências**

Aquele primeiro beijo foi decisivo para deixar meu coração ainda mais estupidamente apaixonado por ele. Foi um beijo relativamente curto, mas que me deixou sem chão rapidamente e logo eu estava sem ar, puxando ele pela nuca, quase engolindo ele. Bem, eu não sou sempre assim tão desesperado, mas acontece que fazia tempo que eu estava na vontade de beijá-lo.

Mas aquele menino se afastou ofegante, me olhando com espanto. Não sabia se ria ou se ficava mal humorado como sempre está. Mas eu o encarava decidido, estava seguro de mim... Eu queria muito aquilo e iria conseguir, se não acharia que estava perdendo meu charme de sempre...

-Vai ficar só me olhando? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

-Er... Eu... – Ele ficou sem fala, me olhava como se eu tivesse contado a ele que Papai Noel não existia.

-O que foi, Ikki?

-Você... Me beijou... – Duuuh... Jura? Ele não era assim tão lento, não entendam mal... Mas ele tinha um sério problema de adolescente que é nunca pensar com o cérebro.

-Não gostou? Se quiser eu tomo de volta o beijo... – Eu sorri novamente malicioso e aproximei meu rosto ao dele para beijá-lo novamente.

-Espera... É que... Eu... – Ele me afastou e começou a tentar balbuciar alguma coisa impossível de entender. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, preocupado de ter interpretado tudo errado e descobrir que aquele menino não tinha o mínimo interesse em mim.

-O que tem?

-É... Que eu nunca fiz isso antes... – Ele baixou o rosto, aparentemente meu chão era mais interessante que minha boca. Mas eu entendi, ele estava sem jeito...

-Foi... Seu primeiro beijo? – Bem, não foi o que pareceu...

-Não. Mas eu só tinha beijado meninas antes... – É, estava explicado. Disso eu já suspeitava. Ele nunca tinha se apaixonado por um homem, sendo assim tudo que eu fizesse com ele seria novidade.

-Entendo. E isso é um problema pra você?

-Não! – Eu arregalei os olhos com a inesperada exclamação, mas depois ele sorriu sem graça. – Mas... Pra você, que provavelmente tem muita experiência nisso, deve ser...

Eu ri! O que mais poderia fazer? Eu tinha muita experiência? Bem, eu tinha mais que ele, com certeza, mas não chegava a tanto. Além do mais ele devia fazer uma idéia totalmente errada de mim. Eu não dormia com qualquer um, apenas alguns...

-Deixa de ser bobo, não me importa o grau da sua experiência. – Na verdade o fato de ele ser "virgem" me agradava um pouco... Eu gostava de ensinar. – Mas eu terei o maior prazer em te ensinar...

Novamente puxei-o pela nuca para outro beijo, me deliciando com aquela boquinha infantil. Ele beijava muito bem, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer com as mãos, então eu o ajudei, colocando sua mão na minha cintura. Enquanto isso as minhas passearam pelos músculos definidos que ele tinha, como sempre quiseram fazer.

-Sha... Shaka... – Eu abri os olhos e afastei meus lábios de seu pescoço.

-O que foi?

-Eu... Eu... O que vai fazer? – Ele se referia a minha mão que estava perigosamente muito próxima de sua virilha... Eu não sou desesperado! Apenas não tenho paciência alguma para esperar...

-Hum... Nada que você não vá gostar. – Eu era mau! Minha mão subiu um pouquinho, tocando seu membro que estava pressionado pela calça jeans.

-Ahn... – Mas ele tirou minha mão de lá... Droga!

-Por que não? Tá rápido demais? – Bem, eu tinha que entender que ele ainda era "criança". Vivia em outro mundo, diferente do meu.

-Não é isso... Eu quero... Te dizer uma coisa antes...

-Diga.

-Eu gosto muito de você, tenho medo de você me machucar... – Eu não sabia que ele podia ser tão sincero assim, na verdade eu tinha inveja disso, aquela ingenuidade e sinceridade que só se tem quando se é novo.

-Eu não pretendo te machucar... Não faça essa imagem de mim.

-Desculpe...

-Não precisa se desculpar, menino. – Eu lambi seus lábios e voltei a tomá-los em um beijo. Mas novamente ele se afastou. – Ainda está com medo?

-Não. É que... Tem outra coisa.

-Pois fale. Fale logo todas pra gente poder continuar.

-Eu sou virgem. – Como? Virgem? Ele? Mas... Ele não tinha cara disso.

-Er... Bem... Hum... – Agora eu ficara sem fala e pra valer.

-Viu? Eu sabia que isso ia ser um problema! – Ele se levantou da cadeira e virou de costas. Hum... Que bundinha gostosa ele tinha...

-Ikki, isso não é problema... Pra tudo existe uma primeira vez na vida. – Eu me levantei e o abracei pelas costas, mas sem pressionar meu membro em suas nádegas, não ainda. – Eu te ensino como é...

-Você não entendeu. Eu nunca fiz sexo... Nem com meninas...

-Eu entendi. Mas não entendi qual o problema disso. Você não quer fazer comigo, é isso? – Seria uma pena, pois mais excitado eu não poderia estar.

-Não! Não é isso! Eu... Eu quero. Mas, é que... Você deve me achar realmente muito criança... – Ele era tão fofinho... Como podia ser assim tão bobo?

-Não acho... Terei o maior prazer em te ensinar tudo que sei. – Eu lambi sua orelha e deixei minhas mãos escorregarem por seu corpo, tocando os músculos definidos de seu abdome.

-Ahn... Shaka... – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando em meu ombro. Ah... E aquele pescocinho estava tão convidativo...

Ele era mais baixo que eu, creio não ter comentado isso. Mas era pouca coisa... Uns cinco cm, nada que interferisse. E ele era tão lindo... Tinha o cabelo azulado, os olhos de um azul mais escuro que os meus... A pele era bem morena e quando ele sorria ficava ainda mais bonito... Mas deixe-me parar de sonhar e continuar com a história.  
Então lá estava eu, sendo tentado por aquele pescocinho delicioso... Abri suas calças e passei as mãos para dentro, uma por trás e outra pela frente. Apertei uma de suas nádegas e procurei seu membro, até que ele era grandinho pra idade que tinha. Delicioso. E quando eu estava terminando de marcar todo aquele pescocinho e já o ouvia gemer... Um som me tirou de meus pensamentos...

-Droga! – Eu xinguei baixinho. Ele rapidamente se livrou das minhas mãos e fechou a calça novamente.

-Shaka... Eu tenho que ir, outro dia a gente conversa. – Ele nem sequer me deu tempo de falar, ajeitou a roupa, pegou a mochila e abriu a porta saindo da minha casa. E eu? Bem, eu fiquei com cara de babaca, excitado e fitando Aioria com raiva irreprimível.

-Ahn... Desculpe, se eu soubesse que...

-Que droga Aioria! Por que veio aqui? – Eu me sentei no sofá, com ódio de Zeus e esperei que ele entrasse.

-Eu... Bem, achei que a gente podia estudar juntos... Não sabia que tinha companhia.

-Pois é! Eu tinha... Disse bem... Depois de tanto esforço pra conseguir que ele me deixasse tocar nele você vem e atrapalha tudo!

-Então ele é o garoto de dezesseis anos por quem você está apaixonado? – Ele entrou, fechou a porta e sentou-se na mesa de centro, bem a minha frente. – Me trocou por ele, Shaka? – Ele riu. Bem, Aioria gostava do Mu, mas aquele ariano era meio desligado e ainda não sabia disso. Nós só ficávamos às vezes, mas nunca nos gostamos. E se você parar para pensar... Aioria era bastante parecido com Ikki, principalmente no gênio... E eu e Mu também nos parecíamos.

-É... Não faça drama. – Eu disse enquanto prendia o cabelo. – Ele é perfeito... Tão inocente, tão lindo... E você tinha que estragar tudo de novo!

-Ele ficou com ciúmes por causa de ontem?

-É claro que ficou.

Infelizmente Aioria nem se importava, ele mal conhecia Ikki e já gostava de provocá-lo e implicar com ele. Esse leonino não tinha jeito mesmo, acho que nem Mu o deixaria nos eixos. Mas mesmo assim eu gostava dele, era meu melhor amigo e o mais fiel, eu diria. Ele só não sabia chegar na hora certa!

**oOoOo**

Bem, agora eu precisava consertar o que Aioria tinha estragado. Liguei pro celular de Ikki, mas ele não me atendeu. Em casa diziam que ele não estava. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo? Ninguém fugia de mim daquela forma! Eu entendia que ele estava temeroso, mas daí a sumir sem dar satisfações?

Foi assim que dois dias depois eu resolvi ir até a casa dele. Esse menino ia ter que aprender a não fugir de mim. Eu gostava muito dele, pra fazer isso tudo sabendo que ele só queria ficar sozinho.

Deixando minhas neuroses de lado, em uma tarde eu apareci na casa dele... E adivinhem quem atendeu a porta... A mãe dele, é claro! Muito simpática, ela mandou que eu entrasse, pois Ikki estava terminando de tomar banho. Ficamos conversando. Eu disse a ela que tinha ajudado o moleque com o trabalho de biologia e a gentil senhora só faltou beijar meus pés... Aparentemente Ikki só tirava nota baixa.

Foi aí que um menino entrou na sala, ele era menor que Ikki e tinha traços muito femininos, tanto que eu o confundi com uma garota. Mas a mãe deles me disse que era o irmão mais novo de Ikki. A mulher então se despediu, pedindo desculpas porque precisa trabalhar fora. Então na sala restou eu e aquele menino, Shun.

-Então você é o Shaka!

-Sim... Eu sou Shaka.

-Meu irmão fala muito de você. – Eu sorri interessado no comentário e me ajeitei melhor no sofá.

-Ele fala, é?!

-Ah sim! Ele disse que você o ajudou com o trabalho e que você era muito bonito também... – Tadinho, era só uma criança e eu me aproveitava daquela inocência pra ficar sabendo de tudo que Ikki dizia sobre mim.

-Ah... Ele é exagerado... – Eu comentei educado, mas o menino sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa e voltou a afirmar.

-Não, você é bonito mesmo! – Eu então sorri sem graça e agradeci ao elogio... – Você faz mestrado?

-Sim, eu faço.

-Quando eu for pra faculdade quero ser veterinário! – Eu ri, ele era uma gracinha mesmo... Tão pequeno, devia ter uns onze anos ainda.

-Quantos anos você tem, Shun?

-Treze! To na sétima série... – O_O Tudo isso? Ele era meio bobinho então... Mas mesmo assim adorável. – Mas eu sei que quero ser veterinário, eu adoro bichos...

-Que bom... Espero que você consiga. – Eu sorri, disfarçando minha surpresa. Foi nesse momento que Ikki entrou na sala, encarando o irmão, sério.

-Shun, você não tem dever de casa pra fazer?

-Tenho, nii-san.

-Então vai pro quarto fazer. – O menino se levantou afirmando com a cabeça e acenou para mim, sorrindo antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. – Meu irmão te perturbou?

-Não, ele é uma gracinha. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Mas, sem querer ser mal educado, ele tem carinha de menina... Não se parece nada com você. – Infelizmente ele não entendeu a minha indireta...

-Ah... Eu sei... – Ikki revirou os olhos e sentou-se do meu lado. Ele estava só de bermuda e camiseta e os cabelos molhados... Lindo. – Ele sempre é confundido com garota, espero que quando ele cresça fique com cara de homem... – Se ficasse parecido com o irmão certamente seria um homem bonito!

-Eu também tinha cara de menina, não se preocupe... – Não que agora eu não tivesse mais, mas eu tinha melhorado muito.

-Isso não me preocupa... Mas ele é inocente demais, não vê maldade em nada.

-Eu reparei isso. É por isso que você o protege tanto?

-Eu o quê?

-Deu pra perceber que você age como um pai pra ele...

-Meu pai morreu muito cedo, ele não chegou a conhecê-lo... Mas não foi por isso que você veio aqui, foi? – Eu me repreendi por ter falado naquilo, ele não gostava muito desses assuntos.

-Sinto muito. – Eu disse educadamente e sorri. – Não, eu vim conversar com você... Porque parece que tem sempre algo para nos atrapalhar.

-Ahn... Está falando daquele seu amigo?

-Também. Ele foi lá em casa estudar. Você não precisava ter saído daquele jeito.

-Me desculpe...

-Está tudo bem, mas... Por que você parece ter tanto medo de mim? – Ele olhou na direção do corredor e eu pude ver uma sombra e fios esverdeados sumirem pela porta do quarto.

-Pare de espiar, Shun... E termine logo esse dever. – O menino gritou um sim do quarto e Ikki voltou a me encarar. – Vamos pro meu quarto.

Eu sorri malicioso e o acompanhei... Eu iria pro quarto dele. Hum, isso era bom! Mas infelizmente a porta não tinha tranca, ponto contra. De resto era um quarto normal de um adolescente normal. Uma cama bagunçada, paredes azuis, prateleiras, pôster de esportes, computador, cadernos e livros espalhados, enfim, uma bagunça normal de criança.

-Eu não sou sempre tão bagunceiro, mas estava estudando antes de você chegar.

-Claro... Cálculo? – Eu encarei um livro com expressões matemáticas que nem eu em meu melhor dia conseguiria resolver.

-Não, é só álgebra. – Ele sorriu e eu fechei o livro, com vergonha de admitir ser um zero a esquerda em matemática.

Eu me sentei na cama, ao lado dele e o encarei. Parecia que éramos estranhos, ele nem se atrevia a levantar o olhar para mim. Acabei chegando mais perto dele e segurei seu rosto o virando para mim.

-Pare de agir como criança, não precisa ter ciúmes do Aioria, eu já te disse. Ele nem sequer ficou na minha casa naquele dia, a gente só conversou e ele foi embora. – Ikki desviou o olhar e suspirou. – O que foi?

-Ele é muito melhor que eu, Shaka... É mais velho, sabe o que faz, não está na escola... Provavelmente não tem uma mãe chata pegando no pé dele... – Eu ri e soltei seu rosto.

-Realmente, ele é mais velho que você. Mas Aioria é uma criança grande, só faz bobagem e nunca aprende... Além do mais ele tem um irmão mais velho, que apesar de ser outro irresponsável, pega muito no pé dele. – Ele me encarou surpreso com aquilo. – Ora Ikki, não é porque ele é mais velho que é melhor que você! Eu gosto de você, é você quem eu quero.

-Você... Me quer?

-Não, eu te odeio... Ikki, por que acha que vim até aqui e te liguei por dois dias?! – Ele encolheu os ombros e sorriu sem graça... Era mesmo muito bobo. – Eu gosto de você, não estaria correndo atrás de você se não gostasse tanto. Geralmente são os outros que correm atrás de mim.

-Me desculpe... Mas eu tenho medo de não ser o que você espera.

-É claro que você é... E muito mais. – Eu puxei seu rosto novamente e o beijei, ele estava com gostinho bom de pasta de dente, eu sorri e me afastei. – Mas eu não vou ir rápido com você, prometo. A gente vai no seu ritmo.

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Quando eu vi tinha deitado ele na cama e o beijava, enquanto abria sua bermuda. Ele tinha um corpo tão quente e uma boca tão gostosa de beijar. Eu não resistia, tinha que terminar o que comecei naquele dia em minha casa. Por isso eu fui logo puxando aquela bermuda que ele usava, junto com a cueca, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Tira essa blusa... – Eu sussurrei puxando sua camiseta com a ajuda dele. Ah sim, como eu imaginara, ele tinha os músculos definidos e aquela pele bronzeada cheirosa.

Eu lambi todo o seu peito, deixando marquinhas com os lábios, até morder um mamilo. Ele gemeu e arqueou as costas, puxando meus cabelos, enquanto eu o provocava. Eu gostava de provocar, adorava e fazia isso muito bem. Deixando marcas, arrepiando aquela pele gostosa de beijar.

-Ahn... Shaka... – Eu o encarei e terminei de tirar sua bermuda e cueca, observando cada curva que seu corpo descrevia. A marca de sunga foi o que me enlouqueceu de vez, ele tinha aquela marquinha branca em meio à pele bronzeada e um membro... Digamos, enorme.

-O que foi, menino? – Contraditório chamar aquela escultura de menino.

-Eu... Ahn... – Eu sorri e desci o corpo, deixando minha boca na altura certa, para lamber só a cabecinha daquele membro que já pingava de excitação. Ele gemeu ainda mais alto, abrindo as pernas.

-Shh... Geme mais baixo, seu irmão vai escutar. – Eu sorri malicioso, encarando seus olhos que brilhavam ainda mais por causa do tesão.

Então eu me aproveitei dele. Me aproveitei da falta de controle que todo garoto possui e que é realmente adorável para mim. Eu esperava que ele ficasse para sempre desse jeito, um menino em corpo de homem. Um menino que eu pudesse controlar e beijar de acordo com minhas vontades e desejos e que nunca, jamais, desejasse outro para fazer isso com ele.

Eu provoquei mais um pouco, lambendo e mordendo, mas sem chupar ele. Acontece que isso só fazia com que os gemidos aumentassem de volume e aquilo me deixou preocupado. Se Shun, aquele garotinho inocente, entrasse no quarto seria o fim!

-Menino, você vai fazer seu irmão entrar no quarto... – Ele mordeu os lábios, tentando abafar os gemidos... Mas seu corpo tremia e se retesava por causa do tesão... Era tortura demais pra ele. – Vou te aliviar.

Eu desci a boca, engolindo todo seu membro, começando a chupar. Ele deu um gemido alto, o que me fez levar meus dedos até a boca dele, para que ele chupasse e se mantivesse ocupado. Eu chupava bem forte, sentindo que o orgasmo estava muito próximo, e realmente estava. Eu engoli todo o sêmem que escorria pela minha garganta, lambi aquele buraquinho, que ainda se contraía, expelindo o esperma e depois levei meus lábios sujos tocando os dele.

-Você tem um gosto ótimo... – Eu sussurrei de encontro aos seus lábios, antes de beijá-los.

-Shaka... Hum...

-Não fala nada... Descanse um pouco. – Parecia que o orgasmo tinha deixado ele um pouco exausto, mas logo ele estava respirando normalmente.

-Eu não imaginava que era assim tão bom.

-Hum, essa é a vantagem de se aprender com alguém que já sabe. – Eu sussurrei e dei um selinho nele, sorrindo e puxando-o para abraçá-lo.

Ele me sorriu, aquele sorriso tirava meu fôlego, me deixava completamente desnorteado. Então ele me beijou e se deitou por cima de mim, tocando meu corpo ainda timidamente, apenas toques leves pelos meus braços, cintura, pescoço... Até meu peito. Eu deixei ele se ajeitar entre as minhas pernas enquanto passava os dedos pelo cós da minha calça... Ele levava jeito pra coisa.

-Hum... – Eu lembro de ter gemido baixinho, sentindo a boca dele descer pelo meu pescoço, mas no minuto seguinte ele não estava mais em cima de mim e sim fechando a porta. – Ikki?

-Meu irmão quase entrou no quarto. – Ele vestiu a bermuda novamente e saiu do quarto me deixando literalmente de olhos arregalados.

Eu levantei da cama e me ajeitei, prendi meu cabelo e abri a porta do quarto. Ele voltou logo em seguida, me empurrando de volta ao quarto e fechando a porta.

-Me desculpa... Meu irmão entra sem bater e minha porta não tem chave. Mas ele não viu nada, não se preocupe. – Eu concordei com a cabeça e sorri... Isso me lembrava da época em que eu morava com meus pais ainda e passava por esse mesmo problema.

-Está tudo bem. Da próxima vez vamos a minha casa. – Eu o encostei na porta e voltei a beijá-lo.

-Na... Sua casa?

-Algum problema? – Eu sorri e apertei as duas nádegas dele.

-Eu não achei que você ia querer ficar comigo de novo...

-É claro que eu quero... Eu quero uma coisa completa, sem parar nas preliminares.

-Ahn... – Ele me olhou espantado e eu dei um beijinho em sua bochecha.

-Não foge de mim de novo, se você gostou de hoje vai gostar ainda mais do que eu vou fazer com você lá em casa. – Eu lambi sua orelha e voltei a encará-lo. – Amanhã você pode ir lá? – Ele não respondeu, ficou apenas me olhando. – Ikki?

-Claro! Quando você quiser. – Eu sorri, ele era muito fofo mesmo. Eu adorava provocar e deixar os outros sem fala. Beijei-o novamente e me despedi. Afinal ele precisava ficar com um gostinho de quero mais nos lábios.

**Continua...**

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a todas que me enviaram review, adorei. Apesar de ser uma fic bem antiga e estar um tanto quanto mal escrita, teve uma ao repercussão. Fico feliz com isso.

Beijos.


	3. Simples Assim

**Capitulo 3 - Simples Assim**

Enfim, depois de tanta espera e inconveniências, eu consegui ficar sozinho com Ikki na minha casa. Já era de tarde, ele deu uma desculpa para a mãe e veio me ver.

Eu lembro de sentir um irresistível frio na barriga quando atendi a porta... Lembro que meu coração pulou ao vê-lo me sorrir. É algo que só se sente uma vez na vida e com apenas uma pessoa que você ame.

Eu sorri largamente, ele finalmente podia me ver...

Aioria estava avisado de que não poderia aparecer ou ligar e tudo o mais estava planejado para que aquela tarde fosse a melhor da minha vida. E eu não posso dizer que me decepcionei... Mas é melhor lhes contar a história e depois falar do fim.

Quando ele chegou a minha casa eu estava saindo do banho. Ainda só com uma bermuda e secando o cabelo, eu abri a porta. Ele entrou e a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar a toalha em cima da mesa e puxá-lo pela gola da camisa para um beijo.

O amor faz isso com as pessoas, nos torna mais desesperados, mais apressados e mais felizes. Nós queremos, a todo custo, sermos rápidos para que o outro não fuja. A vida é pouco para nossos amores, é preciso uma eternidade para que estejamos saciados.

Era assim que eu me sentia e creio ser assim que ele também se sentia. Eu podia dizer tudo que ele pensava só em observar seus olhos... Aquele profundo mar de insegurança e turbulência, constantemente refletindo sobre qual seria a atitude certa. O olhar de Ikki falava mais que mil palavras e ele sempre me dizia o que eu queria saber. Que ele me amava.

Era simples assim. Não trocamos uma única palavra, enquanto eu o beijava e tirava aquela mochila irritante de suas mãos. Irritante porque passava mais tempo com ele que eu, irritante porque tocava em seu corpo mais que eu... Irritante por estar no caminho, por ser tão necessária a ele... Talvez mais que eu.

Era comum eu sentir ciúmes de coisas banais como a roupa que ele usava, o sorvete que ele lambia... E tudo que ele tocava.

Ah... Nem em mil anos eu poderia descrever todas essas coisinhas que eu sentia por ele, essas coisinhas que me deixavam desnorteado só com o sorriso dele. Se ele soubesse que meu amor era assim... Mas deixe-me parar com meus devaneios.

Naquela tarde eu o levei para o meu quarto sem nada dizer. Ele apenas acompanhava, calado... Mas seus olhos não paravam um minuto e eu sorria em resposta a tudo. Ikki estava nervoso, afinal era sua primeira vez e eu, sendo muito mais experiente, intimidava um pouco, tomando o controle de tudo.

Por outro lado eu estava muito confiante, tentando fazer de tudo para deixar meu amorzinho confortável e relaxado.

Assim que chegamos no quarto eu o sentei na cama e me ajoelhei por entre suas pernas, beijando-o com carinho. Retirei seu casaco, depois a blusa, sem parar com os beijos calmos e carinhosos.

Eu queria deixá-lo à vontade. Então todos os meus toques eram leves, mas firmes. Eu o tocava como se toca em um boneco pela primeira vez... Com cuidado, com carinho, mas também com experiência... Depois eu poderia tocá-lo com paixão.

– Hum... – A primeira palavra a cortar aquele silêncio atormentador foi um gemido baixo, que escapou de seus lábios quando eu passei uma das mãos pelo volume enrijecido em sua calça. Aquele menino lindo tinha um gemido gostoso.

Eu sorri malicioso e abri o zíper do jeans que ele usava, tendo mais espaço para tocá-lo por sobre a cueca.

– Tão gostoso... – Eu não precisava dizer, ele sabia que eu o sentia dessa forma. Quente, gostoso, macio... Ele era só meu naquele momento e ninguém nem nada o tiraria de mim.

– Shaka... – Ele estava agitado, mas eu beijei seus lábios delicadamente, passando para o rosto e o pescoço, deixando-o arrepiado e mais calmo. Depois que o nervosismo passasse seria tudo maravilhoso.

– Eu vou fazer você gostar... – Eu sussurrava agora palavras que o acalmassem, que o fizessem se entregar mais fácil a mim. – Não tenha medo... Você vai gostar...

Ele aos poucos se entregava e se deitava na cama. Eu o acompanhava, sentado sobre seu quadril, rebolando um pouquinho para provocá-lo. Ele estava muito tenso, então eu beliscava seus mamilos e sorria, tentando fazê-lo relaxar.

Acompanhava a respiração entrecortada que escapava pelos lábios vermelhinhos em uma cadência suave e sensual. Eu não ia perder a cabeça, mas certamente ia possuí-lo ao meu jeito e vontade. Eu o tomaria com firmeza e aquela calma não passaria de uma vaga lembrança.

Eu voltei a me ajoelhar no chão e puxei sua calça, lentamente, fazendo com que o tecido roçasse em sua pele. Depois fiz questão de tirar sua cueca, deixando minhas mãos alisarem seu membro, em troca recebia gemidos incertos. Tirei seus sapatos e meias também, até que estivesse nu... Só pra mim.

Nu como na tarde anterior, quando eu tive a chance de amá-lo, não completamente, mas ainda assim, pela primeira vez. E ele era lindo, a maior perfeição que eu conhecera e já vira. Apesar de novo ainda, ele tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego.

– Shaka, por favor... – Eu sorri, ele estava realmente excitado e tenso com aquilo. Eu não o deixaria assim, mas faria questão de lamber e beijar cada centímetro daquele membro.

– Eu sei...

Minha boca lambia antes sua virilha, reconhecendo o corpo que eu faria MEU. As coxas então, firmes e definidas, quentes... Depois o quadril, o umbigo... Os músculos desenhados de seu abdome, toda aquela pele bronzeada.

Tudo era reconhecido pelos meus beijos. Era delicioso demais, algo único sentir aquela pele cheirosa e quente sob meus lábios, se rendendo às minhas mordidas leves, aos meus beijos e carícias.

De repente ele gemeu outra vez.

Eu tocava a base de seu membro com a língua, descrevendo círculos e beijando-o, mas não chegava nunca ao ponto de colocá-lo na boca. Eu estava adorando provocar e o fazia muito bem, pois minha presa já se contorcia na cama.

Minhas unhas arranhavam seu peito e coxas... E que coxas! Como poderia Deus criar algo firme e macio ao mesmo tempo? Ah sim... Eu sempre tive um fraco por arranhar e morder aquele par de pernas. E pode-se dizer que Ikki estava gostando.

Seus músculos se retesaram quando eu lambi aquele buraquinho que pingava por antecipação. Todo aquele desejo escapando em pequenas gotas, pouco a pouco, esperando que eu colhesse cada uma e saboreasse o prazer dele.

Aquele calor pulsante que o deixava ainda maior e mais rígido, me fazia estremecer só de pensar em acabar com aquilo tudo e colocar aquele membro na boca.

Eu agüentei firme, quando ele já estava apoiado nos cotovelos para ver porque eu demorava tanto, fazendo aquela carinha de tesão, eu envolvi seu sexo com a boca. Chupei forte por uma única vez, que foi o suficiente para ouvir o que eu queria...

Um gemido bem alto e cheio de tesão, misturando sua inocência àquela voz levemente grossa, tornando tudo muito contraditório. Eu tinha uma criança em minha cama, uma criança vestida de adulto, com um corpo escultural, uma voz grossa, mas um gemido infantil e expressões que só um garotinho possui.

Ikki era a mistura de sensações, uma turbulência de pensamentos e incertezas misturados à infantilidade ainda presente em seu rosto, em sua fala, em seus gemidos. Os gemidos eram o que mais o entregavam, deixando claro que ele era apenas um menino, inexperiente e completamente à minha mercê. E isso... Era o que eu mais gostava.

Digam o que quiserem, ninguém ficaria ileso ao charme que aquela criança possuía, só no olhar e na forma de sorrir... Nas palavras inocentes que ele me dizia, ou na forma doce com que ele timidamente me pedia algo... Tudo nele continha alguma substância intoxicante que entorpecia meus sentidos, me deixando cego a tudo que não fosse ele.

Isso sempre me levava a fazer coisas que eu jamais faria com qualquer outra pessoa, ainda mais com um garotinho que mal saíra das fraldas. Mas com ele tudo era diferente e eu me entregava com uma facilidade destemida e desavergonhada a todas as minhas fantasias e desejos. E ele parecia nem notar.

Ele já estava arfando quando eu resolvi parar de torturá-lo. Me levantei da cama passando os dedos pelo cós da minha bermuda, sensualmente abrindo o botão e depois o velcro. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim um minuto, todos os meus movimentos eram acompanhados e admirados. Então eu fazia tudo lentamente, me deliciando com a expectativa de estar com ele, de beijá-lo, afagá-lo, de me entregar de vez àquela relação maluca.

Eu sorri a ele, enquanto descia a bermuda, deixando um volume, irritantemente preso pela cueca, totalmente exposto para sua apreciação. E com prazer, eu o vi lamber os lábios, sentando-se na cama para me observar e eu não perdi uma oportunidade de provocar, gemendo baixinho deixando os lábios entreabertos, como se para respirar melhor.

Ele era delicioso demais, não conseguia conter os hormônios. Era curioso em todos os sentidos e lindo.

– Quer me tocar? – Não precisava de resposta, afinal seu olhar me dizia tudo e ele não me decepcionou. Meu sorriso cínico talvez o deixasse intimidade, afinal o controle era meu.

Ikki esticou os braços me puxando pelas nádegas, abaixou minha cueca e em primeiro instante apenas me olhou, mas depois envolveu meu sexo me deixando entorpecido.

Pode parecer loucura, mas aquele garoto, mesmo inexperiente fazia aquilo bem que era uma loucura. Eu ia ao céu e voltava, arfando e gemendo enquanto o observava colocar tudo dentro da boca, com uma facilidade ridícula. E não parou por aí, suas mãos me apertavam, marcando minha pele, como se a dizerem que eu pertencia a ele.

Seus dedos caminhavam para entre minhas nádegas as afastando, talvez tentando tomar de volta o controle. Mas eu deixaria ele brincar, depois tiraria seu doce quando ele fosse longe demais. E ele foi.

– Ikki... Chega... Ahn... – Ele já enfiava um dedo dentro de mim, quando, infelizmente fui obrigado a parar com aquela tentação, ou iria gozar sem nem mesmo ter deixado-o louco. Ele se afastou com muita relutância e deitou-se na cama de pernas abertas.

-Não agüento mais, Shaka... – Nem eu agüentava, queria tomá-lo com força e firmeza, entrar nele como se me pertencesse e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. Mas ao invés disso, eu lambi os lábios e me deitei entre suas pernas, beijando seu pescoço com volúpia.

Podia sentir seu corpo estremecer a cada beijo e toque, tornando as coisas mais saborosas e apressadas. Mas eu não cedia, continuava a beijar até alcançar os mamilos, já endurecidos pelo tesão que aflorava em seu corpo.

Havia me esquecido de como era ter essa idade em que tudo é simples demais... Delicioso demais, como ouvir seus gemidos chamando meu nome.

Mordi os dois mamilos, tornando a carne, antes rosada, avermelhada e mais rígida. Podia sentir seu membro pulsar de encontro ao meu abdome, enquanto eu me esfregava nele, em um movimento de vai-e-vem anterior ao sexo. Eu conseguia loucuras como agüentar esse tempo todo quando estava com ele... E depois era sempre maravilhoso, fazendo valer a pena nossa mútua tortura.

– Vou te fazer meu... SÓ meu... – Minhas mãos abriram suas pernas com rapidez, marcando sua carne com meus dedos, enquanto eu apertava aquelas coxas definidas e fortes.

Ele apenas gemeu em resposta, deixando que eu me abaixasse e lambesse aquela entrada, que já se contraía como se a esperar por mim ansiosamente.

– Shaka... Por favor... – Sim, por favor... Ele sempre me pedia para ir mais rápido, quase implorava minha compreensão e eu apenas alongava os minutos.

– Já vou, meu amor... – Eu sussurrava, enfiando um dos meus dedos em seu corpo apertado. Sentia então ele se contrair ainda mais e levar as mãos até meus braços, me apertando.

Essa expectativa é maravilhosa, descreve sensações no seu corpo inimagináveis, capazes de enlouquecer de prazer e levar uma pessoa ao êxtase total. E o mais engraçado é que eu nunca deixei de sentir isso por ele, em nenhuma de nossas relações.

– Shaka... O que está fazendo? – Acabei sendo tirado de meus devaneios pelo meu amante apressado, ele já estava impaciente me puxando quase que pelos cabelos.

– Desculpe... Você é irresistível... – Meu sorriso apagava qualquer curva de estresse em sua testa e sua expressão amenizava na hora. Eu tinha poder e controle total sobre Ikki, ele sentia o que eu queria.

E tomado pela atratividade desse controle eu me ajeitei entre suas pernas, levantando uma delas para penetrá-lo melhor. No inicio ele apertava os olhos e puxava o lençol, gemendo alto e se contraindo, mas isso durou até eu tocar seu rosto, fazendo um carinho em sua face, enquanto esperava ele se acostumar.

– Vai ficar bom, meu amor, eu prometo... Apenas relaxe. – Isso prova o meu poder sobre ele, pois daquele instante em diante senti seu corpo inteiro relaxar e eu pude penetrá-lo completamente e começar a estocar muito calmamente.

Ikki apenas gemia, então. Não desgrudava aqueles olhos turbulentos uma única vez dos meus e eu apenas sorria para ele.

No início me movendo muito devagar, mas depois aumentei esse ritmo, deixando gemidos mais altos escaparem pelos meus lábios. Adorava possuí-lo desta forma, olhando dentro de seus olhos, sabendo exatamente o que ele sentia e queria.

'Mais rápido', seus olhos me diziam... Eu obedecia, rasgando seu corpo em cada investida, já descontrolado e arfante pelo prazer absurdo e completo que sentia. E ele acompanhava, movendo seu corpo junto com o meu, confundindo os gemidos e as respirações.

-Aaahn... – Eu não agüentava mais, já sentia meu corpo inteiro entrar em um estado de estremecimento, que precedia o orgasmo devastador que me deixava morto. Com ele não foi diferente, eu apenas o toquei para sentir o sêmem escorrer-me pela mão. – Ah... Ikki...

Eu caí deitado sobre seu peito, beijando seu pescoço e lábios, tentando recuperar-me da loucura que cometera. Ele apenas respirava, me abraçando e ainda gemendo baixinho, enquanto eu descansava, ainda dentro dele.

– Shaka... – Eu me apoiei nos cotovelos, puxando-o pelo queixo para sufocá-lo com um beijo.

Essa tarde se repetiu inúmeras vezes... Eu sempre o possuía e depois era envolvido por seus braços fortes. Seu beijo após o orgasmo era sempre muito mais desesperado e com o tempo tornou-se mais quente e possessivo também. Do que eu poderia reclamar?

**FIM**


End file.
